New Beginning
by forREVer. R.I.P LongLive Dom
Summary: This is a mega-crossover fanfic, the main one is Gears of War with other shows. Don't worry, it will be different but it will take time to update each chapter on account that if it's going to work, then it takes time. Enjoy! Rated T for now and in some chapters it will be Rated M


Chapter 1: New Beginning

In the middle of the Southern Serano Ocean, there was an island. The island was enormous and it was divided into several locations. One is an underground area where the submarines are stationed to drop off supplies and other necessary resources. Near the location is the train station that carries passengers and takes them to various locations all over Azura. On the island is a hotel where the top scientists and Gear veterans are housed during the last war; next was the maelstrom generator and the control center. And finally there was the Pinnacle Tower. The island itself suffered considerable damage during the final assault on the island bay what was left of the Coalition of Order Government and the regiments of the UIR in order to wipeout the Locust Horde and the Lambent once and for all. Which took place a year ago; darkened scared from the battle could be seen from the sky and at sea; also old, dried up stalks could be seen popping out from the water and on the island. The Maelstrom generator was still standing, but it still remained unstable.

Hoffman, the new leader of the COG forces ordered every Gear and Stranded, who still had fate in the Gears, to start rebuilding Sera. The first order was to gather every stranded Gear, civilian man, woman and child to head to the safety of Azura. From there Hoffman will distribute on what to do and how to rebuild what they lost during the last war and the Pandemic.

For the last 6 months, the combined leadership of the COG and the leader of the UIR, Miran Trescu, became under one leadership known has the Coalition of Unity, and Brotherhood. Either way, they are still Gears through and through. From there, under the leadership of Hoffman, Bernie Delta Squad, and Trescu, Sera started to heal itself; but it was a long struggle. There were scarce resources and there are still factions of Stranded that refused any help from anyone who were part of the COG; despite the COG no longer exist. It was during this time that a great discovery was found in the disk that Adam Fenix, the man that saved Humanity from the Lambent, at a cost of wiping out the Locust Horde, gave to Baird.

Inside the disk, contained multiple valuable information and discoveries. It appeared that Adam wanted to leave something behind that would help restore Humanity, and make Humanity better. The disk contained from medical cures and medical experiments to alternative fuel sources to warfare technologies. There is still more secrets inside the disk that still need to be unlocked; but for now the medical treatments and cures will be used first, then the fuel sources then finally the technologies for warfare.

The next six months has been an incredible step forward into restoring Sera. With the medical cures, the civilians are healthier than ever, the Gears and UIR troops are too cured from any disease and are healthier. Though there are still the medical experimental discoveries that still needs to be tested and finding out what they are and what they do. The alternative fuel sources that was discovered had greatly increased traveling. The new fuel sources could not only refill cars, but also ships, aircraft, military vehicles, and even homes and bases.

The fuel consists of three types: natural gases, energy power and carbon dioxide. The natural gases are used to convert gases that generate from underground and caves into fuel source. The gases goes through specialize engines that were designed by Adam and turn all harmless and lethal gases into fuel.

Unlike the previous solar panels, the energy panels require no engine, but batteries; specialize batteries. These batteries collect energy from the sun and lighting and could store tremendous amount of energy that could last for days The batteries could last without the fear of burning out or over loading; but they still, however, need to be changed on account that they do get old.

But in order for the batteries to recharge, they need specialize solar panels and rods to gather the energy need to fuel the batteries.

Then the last fuel source; carbon dioxide. Due to pollution that still lingers in the atmosphere and all over Sera, carbon dioxide made an excellent source for fuel. It requires special engines to convert CO2 emissions into fuel.

Then there was warfare. For these discoveries, pre-cautions had to be made carefully; don't want to start another war. It was clear that Adam was forced to make these during his capture by Chairman Prescott a year after E-Day. These techs were kept safe within Azura and Anvil Gate. Upon further study revealed that Prescott made Marcus's father to build new weapons, armor and vehicles and weapons of mass destruction. Though the weapons, armor and vehicles were finished, they were never tested since Queen Myrrah invaded Azura sometime after sinking Jacinto. It appears that there was only one weapon of mass destruction and it was even far greater and deadlier then the Hammer Of Dawn. It was the new versions of the Hammer. These satellites are two times larger the previous ones, able to gather energy from the sun and fire red hot intense devastating beams that could wipe out an entire country; if not, then destroy the world in one or two strikes. What made Prescott go to extreme lengths to destroy the world, no one knows.

There was only 5 made but luckily, they were never launched into space and are kept inside heavily sealed doors deep within Azura. How Prescott managed to obtained the resources to build these weapons and armor, no one knows. But the only thing they knew was that it could greatly benefit the military incase if another Insurgency.

The Hammer of Dawn 2.0s will be kept sealed until Hoffman finds a way to deal with them. In the mean time, Hoffman, Trescu, Bernie, Delta Squad and the Gears will continue to rise from the ashes and build a new, better Sera.


End file.
